Klaus fon Glaus
Klaus fon Glaus (クロース フォン グロース kuroosu fon guroosu), also known as Scary Face (怖い顔 Kowai kao), is one of long-time friends and subordinates of Feliadorus de Glammerau, a ghost, who was deceased for at least 1650 years. Six and half centuries ago he was find and freed by legenday wizard and become his loyal follover and friend. Appearance Personality Absolutely insane and crazy, Klaus loved by all around him. Because of too long staying in the trunk, from which it is released by Feliadorus, Klaus get dangerous mental clouding and became mad. Do not look for logic in his actions - he is unpredictable, and who knows what would have ended Feliadorus adventure, if he had not got out of one of the ventures in which he pulled by Klaus. Klaus, unlike other ghosts feels comfortable during the day and very fond of sunlight. He does not like when someone comes up behind him. He also believes that the carrot is able to talk and play cowboy checkers. He is panically afraid of bees and toothpaste. Klaus suffers from severe form of multiple mental illnesses. All of these aspects of his nature - the result of schizophrenia. Klaus always says of himself, "He" or "Pretty Boy" instead of "I". Also he had split personality, expressed in the fact that he usually considers himself Claus, but in the battle Claus "goes to sleep" and Glaus appears. Klaus does not need to sleep, and he was very proud of it, constantly saying that while Feliadorus asleep, he will defend him. In fact, Klaus creepy paranoid, and is afraid of thieves, assassins, and all others who are potentially threatens the wizard. On the other hand, it is absolutely not afraid of dragons, with the exception of Igneel, due to the fact that he is fire dragon (Klaus thinks, that fire is a muck and fire mages - insane perverts) and Acnologia, because of his Dragon Slayer Magic, which is able to pull up and injure the soul as well as the living and the dead. He finds this disgusting and dirty, and hates Black Dragon from the bottom of his heart. He is fanatically loyal to Feliadorus and will do anything for him. He thinks of ancient wizard wery highly and always talks to him in absolutely honorable tone, referring him as "Master" or "Your Magesty". Also, he is in very close and brotherly tearms with Elder Beasts. He is looking forward to when Feliadorus sent to the land of Ancient Wisdom, on a seven-day meditation in the company of the beasts. At this time, even from the outside is noticeable that his mental condition is improving. Only in this company, he feels relaxed and comfortable. Every night, when he believes, that Feliadorus fast asleep, he cries, as slowly forgets his life before he was locked, by unknown reasons. History Magic and Abilities Incorporeity/Materialization: Klaus can make itself incorporeal and go back to the material condition. The incorporeal state he has all the features of ghosts - silver silhouette, cold aura and the ability to walk through walls. In the material condition, he again turns into a little black creature with short limbs and red eyes. The incorporeal state, Klaus can not use magic. During the passage through the wall, he leaves a puddle of ectoplasma, and his incredible speed increased to terrible performance. *'Cold Generation': In incorporeal state, Klaus can generate freezing energy, cold winds and shooting ice spikes. He can freeze trees, houses and rivers with ease, but this ability is still inferior to Ice Magic. Shadow Magic (陰魔法 Kage Mahō): Is a Caster Magic that utilizes shadows. User can use this Magic to bend his/her own shadow to suit his/her own needs, giving Shadow Magic a great deal of flexibility. A skilled user can also merge with his/her shadow and the shadow of others, which provides a stealthy method of transportation. The shadows created by this Magic, however, are not durable, and also, this magic is absolutely powerless against Light Magic. *'Absorbing Shadow ' (吸収影 Kyūshū kage): Illusion Magic (幻魔法 Maboroshi Mahō): A form of Magic that revolves around the use of illusions. The user can also determine who sees and hears the illusions and who doesn't. Klaus use this magic to create ghostly figures and monsters in order to fear his opponents. Also, he can make himself and Feliadorus invisible. He is very proficient user of this magic, as he can hide even giant Elder Beasts so perfectly, hiding their scent, sound and even the aura, that even such powerful creature as dragon cannot smell them for a short period of time. Telekinesis (テレキネシス Terekineshisu): It is a type of Magic that allows the user to move physical objects and substances with their mind. This is done by manipulating the Eterano from both within the Mage and from without the Mage (the ambient Eterano). The process can be quickly and easily described as "visualizing" the movement of the matter that the Mage wishes to manipulate. Truly powerful practitioners can after long enough years of refining. They can control the flow from their Magic Origin to inside their brain. Allowing them to cast more powerful Telekinesis spells, without the need of using outside Ethernano. Telepathy (念話 Terepashī): With this Magic, the user is able to talk to other people through their thoughts and converse over long distances. Sleep Magic (眠りの魔法 Nemuri no Mahō): A Magic that gives the caster the ability to induce sleep on a single or multiple targets. It may be accomplished through the flick of the casters bare hand or through an item such as a ring or a card. Weaknesses Fire: As a semi-ghost, Klaus is extremely weak against any Fire Magic, or even just simple torch. Fire can hurt him very painfully. But he can't be killed by fire, even if it's Dragon's Flame, or God Slayers Flame. Acnologia's Dragon Slayer Magic: This still unnamed type of Dragons Slayer Magic, used by Feliadorus' old enemy, Acnologia, Black Dragon of the Apocalypse and Dragon King, immensely powerful human, who can transform into dragon. This power can easly annihilate Klaus, because of his evil and foul nature, that allows to Acnologia destroy the very soul of his enemies. Feliadorus de Glammerau: Accoding to Klaus himself, Feliadorus can obliterate him with snap of his fingers. It was also noted that the slightest release of Feliadorus' magical power will destroy Claus with ease. Trivia Category:Ghost Category:Caster-Mage Category:Magical creatures Category:Illusion Magic User Category:Shadow Magic User Category:Telekinesis User Category:Telepathy Category:Deceased